The new girl
by Graciekay
Summary: A childhood friend of Gregs comes to the lab and helps brng then together more. T for langued. its my first!
1. grace

The new girl

Friday July 7 7:30

"Guess what!" Cath said walking into the break room slightly out of breath.

"What" Nick answered not looking excited. Looking around she saw that Sarah and Warrick looked really tired too.

"Let me guess, while I was sitting at home playing games with my daughter you all were here working?" Cath said grabbing a new cup of coffee.

"Bingo" Warrick told her, "Now what was your news?"

Smiling creepily Catherine said "were getting a new member on the team!"

Sarah looked at her and said "what?" before getting some coffee.

Catherine then started rambling, "she is sooo cute! She's 25, 5'0 foot wears pigtails has, this quit little voice that's really loud, likes shiny things and loves hugs! She's like a female Greg!"

Warrick looked at Nick and Sarah and said, "this is exactly what we need, another Greg"

Just then Greg came in the break room and said, "Who's talking about me?" The next few minutes were very hectic, Catherine started to explain about the new member, Sarah, nick, and Warrick groaned and then Grissom came in with a girl who a pon seeing Greg yelled "EGGO!" causing Greg and everyone else to whip around and then it got even more hectic when Greg yelled "ANGEL?"

Grissom had to jump back because Greg and 'angel' ran towed each other and gave each other a long bear hug while every one tried to figure out what just happened.

Grisoms pov

Oookkkk then. Think like a scientist, her file didn't say any thing about Greg, maybe there childhood friends?

Greg pov

Oh my god! Its grace! When did she get home! Her last letter said the guard wanted her to stay for awhile longer! Then again when grace wants something, she gets it. This rocks! Finally after 6 years me and my best friend since kindergarten are back together! Woooo hooooooooooooo!

Grace/Angels pov

Greg works here! Yes! He must not have gotten my last letter about leaving! This rocks! Me and my bff together again!

Sarah's pov

What the hell? Well, Lets look at the evidence, they know each other, there probably not boy friend/ girl friend and since she has pigtails and is short so she's are new team mate. Woo hoo (sarcastically).

Narrator's pov

When they pulled part Greg proudly said, "This is my bff and new lab rat Grace Collette!" when nobody said anything he continued "we've been bffs since kindergarten and She's been in the National Guard since 19 and the people there taught her everything she needs to know! "

Nick was the first of every one to come out of the shock like state every one was in, to say "my name is nick stokes, this is Warrick brown, Sarah sidle and you know cat and Gris."

That seemed to burst every one out of shock and they started to chit chat since there were no cases. Upon closer look at grace they saw that she had some cute flare jeans, a yellow shirt with a smiley face, some black fat farm shoes, pigtail buns and neck less with dog tags and a small circle that seemed to be engraved and match one that Greg wears. Being an awesome csi Sarah asked, "What's with the nicknames?"

Grace smiled and Greg looked embarrassed so she said "when me and Greg first meet it was the third day of kindergarten and I was walking home and saw his kid getting the shit beat out of him so I threw a rock at one the bully's heads cause there two and he started to chase me so I took off running and circled the block and came back and the other one saw me and my shirt which said "let go of my eggo!" so he said "is this your eggo?" in this sick voice so I kicked him in the balls and started swearing at him so when his friend got there he saw him on the ground and then tackled me and started to hit me tell I bite him then two of them took off running." Greg looked even more embarrassed now so grace continued "so I checked on Greg and he looked at me and said, "Are you an angel? Am I in heaven?" cause he was really confused and looked stoned so I told him he wasn't in heaven but i've been called an angel. So that's the nicknames and how we became best friends." Every one paused a moment before bursting out laughing at the thought of it every one except Greg that is.

Greg looking around at the laughter of the team said "that was not how it happened, those were big guys! I was little! What could I do!" through laughter grisom said "she was small two!" causing everyone to laugh harder.

Sarah them smiled for another reason entirely, the team was happy maybe this was what the needed, somone to liven things up and make them come together more. When the laughter subsided and Greg's face got les red Warrick asked, "you had the grand tour yet?" when grace shock her head no every one looked toward Greg.

Getting the message he stood up and said follow me my lady" putting his arm out for her, giving him the crazy look she said "wtf" (that means what the fu#k) and walked out the break room door leaving Greg standing there with the team giggling at him.

When Greg walked out of the room nick said "I like her. She's a little, a little odd but nothing we can't handle."

Nodding Warrick said "yeah, hey I think I saw an inhaler in her back pocket of people with asthma, you know? Anyone else see it?"

"I saw it too." Sarah replied then added, "as long as she doesn't rock out as much as Greg, it will be ok" at that moment Sarah's hopes were destroyed when suddenly Marilyn Mansons voices echoed down the corridors, thankfully for only a second. For the second time that night every one started laughing.

DNA lab 2 min previous

"oew oew! What's that!" grace squealed pointing toward Greg's vast cd collection. Looking toward each other for a moment they both ran toward the cds looking for something to play.

After testing the speakers, Greg asked, "where are you living?"

Grace thought for a minute before saying, "well, um, I don't know."

"You don't know? Where's your stuff?"

"Well remember before I left I told you to take my stuff with you? That's all I have." Grace told him looking at her feet like a little kid who did something bad.

Greg stood in stunned silence for a minute before saying, "One suitcase, and 4 boxes of stuff is all you have? sigh well, this is kinda good, in an ironic way, you can stay with me." Grace smiled big at that.

Break room

"You know, I think I've heard grace and Greg talking before," Grissom told the group.

"Really?" Sarah, "when?"

"About 5 months he was talking to someone and I stopped to watch and he looked really sad and, kinda scared when they hung up."

Looking up Warrick said, "5 months ago the news said that the National Guard was being sent to Iraq, member?"

"Oh, yeah Grace must called before going" Catherine said nodding her head." they must be close, being friends since kindergarten."

" I have a idea!" nick said happily, "how bot me, Sarah, and Warrick go home and tomorrow at, say 6 pm we meet at gregs to go out partying!"

Grissom looked hesitant, like Sarah but said, "Ok. Ill tell Greg and grace and ecklie. You guys go home. All of you." Then muttered, "This is going to be hell on earth."

DNA lab

Greg and grace looked up from talking when Grissom came in.

Grace smiled and said, "What's up grissom. Oooo! Do we have something to processes!"

Looking down at her grissom said, "no, but the team was thinking about tomorrow night going to your place to 'hang out' and then go 'party'."

Looking shocked Greg asked, "you and Sarah agreed with this!giggle giggle"

"Yes"

Greg and grace looked at each other before saying" YES!"

Grissom walked out shaking his head while Greg and grace planed.


	2. going home and a party

Friday July 7 9:30 pm

Greg's house

"Come on out!" Greg yelled to grace who was still in the SUV.

"Maybe if I wasn't blindfolded!" she yelled back while Greg went to help her to the front steps.

Grinning Greg took off the blindfold and said, "Welcome to your new house!"

Looking up and down grace smiled from ear to ear and said, "thank you" before running inside the house to look around.

After Greg showed her what they would make into her bedroom, his bedroom, the bathroom and kitchen they went into the living room to talk. Walking toward the TV grace asked, "Can we watch a movie?"

"You don't have to ask, this is our house, remember?"

"Ok." She said looking at the films, "how about scary movie three?"

"I love that one!"

When the movie was on grace looked at Greg and said, "So tell me about the people you work with."

Chuckling Greg told her, "Were all fucked up. I mean Gil, he's shy, awkward, has a huge crush on Catherine, he doesn't talk about things. Catherine's pretty cool, she's got a kid, she has that motherly thing about her, she an ex stripper, and you can't forget that her dads Sam Braun. Warricks got a gambling problem, nicks, nick is just nick. Then there's Sarah. She's like gil with anger management issues."

Since he seemed done grace said, "Whoa. Well I'll fit it because you know I'm fucked up." They both laughed at how true that was. After watching the movie a bit longer grace Asked, "What was it like when I was gone?"

"Well, it sucked. I mean you're my best friend and I didn't have you. I'm glad you went because you saved people, but I really missed you. Whenever you emailed or wrote I got so happy and just, just felt good." Greg looked kinda sad as did grace so she moved over and sat by him. "What was it like for you over there?"

Grace let out a long breath and said, "I loved and hated it. I loved to help people and save them, but it was hard when we didn't save someone. And the training was hell on earth! And, I really missed you." Smiling at each other grace said "how bought in a couple days we'll talk more? Right now I'm watching this." Then they got comfortable and watched there movie.

Saturday July 8 noon

Party store

"Hurry up Greg!" grace yelled at Greg since she was already in the store. When Greg found her she was trying on fake breads.

"Good evening sir" Greg said to her and then pretended to be surprised she was a girl.

"You're an ass" was all she said to him.

Giving her the puppy face he said, "I'm sorry."

"Hey Greg," grace said with an odd twinkle in her eye and A naughty grin, and asked, "shall we play never have I ever?" Greg looked shocked but ran off to get beer, whisky and vodka while grace got streamers.

7 pm Greg and graces house

knock knock "hey Greg!" nick yelled from the living room where him, Warrick and Sarah were sitting. "I think some ones here!" grace ran to the door and saw it was grissom and Catherine.

"Come on in guys!"

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Bought time"

Sitting on a chair grissom looked around, Catherine and grace were on the coach with Sarah, Warrick was in a very small love seat and Greg and nick were on the floor. Looking at the table that was filled with glasses and liquor he asked, "What are we doing?"

Smiling grace answered, "never have I ever" at that Catherine and Warrick looked at her and Greg and started laughing.

Looking confused Sarah and nick asked, "what's that?" almost dreading the answer.

Warrick chuckled and said, "It's a drinking game. You say never have I ever…… and if someone else has, they take a shot,"

Catherine said, "I will start. Never have I ever had sex with a woman."

Nick, Warrick Greg and grissom all drunk at that thankfully. Sarah asked "are they all sex questions?"

"Most of them yes." Greg answered and then said, "Never have I ever started to make out with someone then found out they weren't the gender they said they were."

Everyone giggled at that except Warrick who blushed furiously be for taking a drink

"Wait time out that happened to you! Details!" grace yelled at him.

"Hey, it was a bar, she was cute and she/he was touching everything!" Warrick said defending him self. That's when everyone lost it and started to laugh.

"Ok," Sarah said starting to get it, "never have I ever had sex on a break in a bathroom." She was looking at Greg when she said this with a small smile on her face.

"Evil bitch" Catherine said before drinking.

Greg looked at Sarah and said "that was supposed to be a secret." Before also drinking.

"Who did you guys do it with and please tell me it was not at the lab." Grisom said.

"I did it with Eddie."

"Jessica and it was at the lab. Sorry" Greg replied

Nick grinned and said "this is good, never have I had sex on my boss's desk."

Everyone's jar dropped when Sarah took a shot.

Immediately Warrick demanded, "Where!" Sarah just closed her moth and shook her head. So only Grisom noticed grace take a drink.

"Grace, where did you do it?" he asked her causing everyone to look at her.

"It was a slow day and caption honger was on a mission and," she started looking embarrassed.

"Wait," Greg interrupted "you had sex on your captions desk in the national guard?"

Trying to defend herself she said "you make it sound bad!"

"It is bad." Catherine told her, "I think its gils turn."

"Ok um, never have I ever had sex with handcuffs." Nick, Catherine and Greg drunk at that. "Well, that's interesting to know. Your turn Warrick."

Warrick looked from face to face, Greg and grace looked ecstatic and kinda drunk, nick looked kinda shocked he was playing this, Catherine looked relaxed and Sarah and gill looked like they were having fun. "Ok, never have I ever, had sex in a taxi." He looked kinda disappointed when he looked around at them Greg, grace, nick, Catherine or Sarah dunk but when he got to his boss he saw him take a drink.

Every one looked at Gil. Finally nick said "whoa. That is cool."

3 hours later

They had stopped never have I ever a while before and were now all watching the notebook and because they were so drunk laughing at parts. "I'm going to bed guys" Sarah said from the coach.

"Me too, night."

"Yeah night"

"See ya in the morning"

"Were all gonna have hangovers  
when every one fell asleep Gil looked around, smiled and thought this is nice before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
